


What's in a name?

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Reznick is in the mood to wind Claire and Shaun up over lunch.
Kudos: 35





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic written for the 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

"Have you ever noticed that she calls you Shaun but me Reznick and him Park", Morgan shoved her spoon into her yoghurt far more aggressively than Claire thought any dairy product deserved, "it's because she respects us as doctors and she thinks of you like a pet". 

"That's not true", Claire said, "ignore her, she's stirring because she's bored". Morgan pulled a face which was about as mature as Claire _felt_ but she at least managed to behave like she didn't. 

"She calls all the doctors by their surname except you", Morgan continued, "what do you think it means?" 

"I don't know, it's not relevant. I'm trying to concentrate", Shaun said from where he was pouring over his tablet, and his and Claire's most recent case. 

"I've just tol-", but before Morgan could continue, Claire cut her off. 

"I call Shaun, Shaun, outside of patient interaction because he's my friend _and_ my colleague", Claire said, "that simple enough for you?"

"That is true", Shaun said from across the table, "I call her Claire and I respect her as a colleague. Also, we play Mortal Kombat together, which is something you do with friends so that is also true. She probably doesn't play Mortal Kombat with you". 

"So she plays children's games with you and that's meant to be a good thing?", Morgan finished her yoghurt and put the pot onto her plate. 

"You shouldn't give Mortal Kombat to children, Doctor Reznick, it is an eighteen rated and it is quite likely to cause nightmares", Shaun looked up and held out the tablet to Claire, "I have found something" 

Claire scanned over the enlargement and notes Shaun had made, "If this is right then that means…" 

"Yes" 

"So then if we do this then we could perform… 

"Yes", and Shaun's face lit up like it always did when he solved a medical problem, and Claire ate one more bite of her lunch before grabbing her tray and scraping the rest into the bin. Then they both shot off, saying something about finding Melendez. 

"I think you lost that round", Park said, and his grin only grew wider as Reznick scowled at him. 

"Shut up".


End file.
